I Know Places
by queenreginasmills
Summary: An OutlawQueen AU that explores what could have happened if Regina had gone into the bar and talked to Robin Hood. How will the pair face the many obstacles in their path? Based on Taylor Swift's "I Know Places" A/N: For the purposes of this AU, Regina has not regularly trained with Rumple, and therefore doesn't use/know much about her Magic.
1. Chapter 1

She almost couldn't do it. She almost used her magic to disappear to the safe, yet miserable, monotony of her palace. At the last second, something changed her mind. She inhaled deeply, and walked into the bar. The scene before her was pretty chaotic. Loud drunks were stumbling all about, but she was on a mission. She stepped forward and took a seat next to the man the fairy had shown her. She pretended to mind her own business, but not a moment passed before she'd caught his attention.

"Good evening, Milady." he said, a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

"Good evening." She replied coolly, nodding her head.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Here I am, minding my own business, drinking with my men, when the loveliest woman I've ever seen decides to take up a seat next to me." he said, his voice positively charming. She raised her eyebrows, unable to keep the smile from pulling at her lips.

"Just needed a place to sit. The loveliest woman you've ever seen?" she said, the tone her voice took on was playful.

"The fairest of them all." He nodded solemnly. She smiled.

"You wouldn't believe my reason for being here, even if I did tell you." She assured him. He smiled. When he smiled like that, it made her want to smile as well.

"Oh, you underestimate me, love." he tells her, raising a brow. She smiles ever so slightly.

"I assure you, I'm not. Well it wouldn't be much fun if I spilled all of my secrets, now, would it?" she teased gently. "Besides, I don't believe I even know your name."

"Robin. Robin of Locksley. And your name is?" he countered. She smiled.

"All in good time, Robin of Locksley."

He couldn't manage to wipe the curious smile off his face. "I have this sneaking suspicion that you enjoy this air of mystery that surrounds you." He asked. She shot him a cheeky grin.

"It's highly possible." All of the anxiety and apprehension she felt upon entering seemed to have vanished. He chuckled slightly.

"It suits you well. So tell me, what brings a woman such as yourself to a place such as this?" he inquired. She couldn't miss the look of genuine interest in his eyes. She leaned forward, smiling mischievously.

"If I tell you, my 'Air of Mystery' may just disappear." She warns, only half joking.

"Somehow, I think I'll still enjoy your company." he tells her, a genuine smile playing at his lips.

"Well, a Fairy used her Fairy Dust to help lead me to my soul mate." she said, bracing herself for his laughter. To her complete shock, he didn't laugh. His brows furrowed.

"I see… and have you found the lad?" he asked, raising a brow. She nodded. "I- I think so. According to her, anyway." she explained. He simply nodded.

"Can I buy you a drink?"

"Absolutley."

"Have I earned the honor of knowing your name yet?"

"Regina. I'm Regina."

* * *

><p>A few hours later it was clear to Regina that Tink had been right. She laughed as the two of them strolled down a dimly lit street together. She hadn't enjoyed herself quite so deeply in so long. "So, Milady, was this our first date?" he asked, his voice playful. She wished so much she could say yes.<p>

"I'm afraid it may have been our last." Robin looked absolutely puzzled.

"Is that so? I thought this went quite well, for an unexpected outing with a complete stranger." he joked. She smiled sadly. How she wished she could go on a thousand more dates with him, but it seemed impossible for even one more.

"It's quite- complicated." She explained, shaking her head. "I'm- I'm trapped in a loveless marriage. My hand was forced into it. It was never what I wanted, but no one would listen and there is no escape for me, my dear." Robin frowned.

"If what you say is true, Tinkerbell led you to me because we- we're soul mates." he said. She nodded. "Then your husband can't protest. Who is he, anyway? A man who would marry a woman against her will?" she smiled sadly.

"That man is the king." She replied, grimacing. "It's a long story, but he'd die before he let me leave." She told him. He shook his head.

"I refuse to accept that. You searched for me, and you found me. Fairy dust is powerful magic, if it says our love could be the truest, we must have faith in that." He told her. She looked up at him, her eyes aglow with curiosity.

"You are willing to risk your life for a girl whom you've only just met?" She asked, incredulous. Robin smiled softly.

"That's the thing, my dear. We've only just met. I've only just begun to know you, and I can scarcely see myself forgetting you." He spoke softly. He grabbed each of her hands with his, and smiled at her. His eyes were so full of kindness, Regina felt things she had not felt in years. She could see something else in his eyes, but she wasn't able to get a grasp on just what yet.

"Robin, I-" she murmured. He leaned in tentatively. Her breath hitched in her throat, and she closed the small gap between them. Their lips met gently, and Regina knew. This was a risk worth taking. She pulled back, smiling ever so slightly. She bit her bottom lip, and Robin smiled at her.

"There are so many other things, Robin- I can't ask you risk your life."

"It's a good thing you don't have to, then." She looked at him for a moment, her mind working out a way to make this happen.

"Let's not rush, let us meet back here in three day's time." he proposed. She thought for another moment, and nodded.

"Three day's time." She agreed.

He planted another small kiss on her lips, and she departed for the castle. The moment Regina lay down in her bed, she couldn't help but think how long the next three days would be.


	2. Chapter 2

Regina feigned ill three nights after her first encounter with Robin of Locksley. She excused herself early from the meal, and retired to her chambers. As soon as she was confident the King wouldn't bother her for the rest of the night, she slipped out of the palace. She transported herself a few streets from where she was to meet the dashing young man. She approached their agreed meeting place, and looked around.

"Excuse me Miss, waiting for someone?" Regina smiled as she heard the voice, turning to meet the grin of her Robin Hood. She laughed lightly as she embraced him.

"Robin!"

"You sound surprised." He chuckled.

"I feared you wouldn't come." she confided.

"And miss a chance to spend a moment with you? Unthinkable." he said, brushing hair out of her face. She smiled, but couldn't help looking over her shoulders.

"Perhaps we should go some place not so- visible. Something happens when everybody finds out. I wouldn't fare well were i seen out and about." she said, her face apologetic. He nodded understandingly.

"Fear not, milady. I understand." He assured her. The two found a cozy little bar that was all but empty. Surely no one would notice the two of them there.

The sat with their heads close, laughing and sharing stories. It felt right. When the time came for them to part, they did so with heavy hearts.

"When can we meet next, my love?" he asked, taking her hands in his.

"Five days from now, the king will be leaving for a trip to a neighboring kingdom. We can meet every night for as long as he is gone." She told him. His smile widened. He placed a hand on her cheek and leaned over to kiss her. When they parted, there was a sadness in his eyes.

"I'm finding this goodbye significantly harder than the last." She smiled sadly at him.

"We will meet again, very soon." she vowed, placing a kiss upon his lips before exiting.

* * *

><p>The two continued their secret meetings together for weeks. They met in the dead of the night. They laughed and talked and fell harder and harder. For Regina, it was like a little cloud of bliss. Her days were no longer filled with sadness, for she knew that soon she would be with her dear Robin. She was smiling more. The King was very suspicious.<p>

Six weeks after the beginning of their secret rendezvous, The king set a guard to follow her around and check in on her. She missed three of her meetings with Robin. Then four. She couldn't seem to shake the guard. On the sixth night of her apparent imprisonment, her door burst open in the middle of the night. She was startled, and then flat out shocked when she saw who it was.

"Robin?!" She asked, she jumped out of her bed and ran to greet him. She kissed him hard, and he wrapped his arms around her. She suddenly was overcome with the reality of the situation.

"Robin, what on earth are you doing here? The king will have you executed!" She said, her eyes full of fear.

"My apologies for bursting in like this, but I feared something had happened to you."

"The king placed a guard on me, I couldn't leave without alerting him."

"I was unsure if you wanted to keep seeing me, but I had to make sure you were safe." Regina smiled sadly.

"Oh, Robin. I want nothing more than to be with you, but King Leopold would have your head. and mine too, for that matter." she explained. He shook his head.

"We'll run. I've been to many lands, Regina. Many realms. We can be together." he told her.

"Leopold will find us. If he doesn't, my mother will."

"He won't. I know places we can hide."

"Robin-"

"Regina if you don't want to, I'll understand. I just want you to know that I am willing to risk it. I will risk my life to be in yours." he tells her. "I love you, Regina. I love you far more than I thought possible."

Regina was practically in tears. "Let's go. Let's run." She agreed. Robin took her hand and they slipped off into the dim light of the palace. Regina had been living in the palace long enough to know where the guards were stationed. They slipped out to a garden in the back, and then into the woods.

"YOU THERE, STOP!" a voice called out from behind them. Regina turned her head to see guards closing in on them. There were seven or eight members of the royal guard, all in pursuit of them. She couldn't help but think that this was only the beginning.

"Run." she breathed. She and Robin took off. An arrow whizzed past Regina's head, and she let out a small cry. Once they got into the forest, it was simple enough to lose the guard. Robin knew the trees like the back of his hands. They continued moving for what seemed like hours.

Once they were a safe distance from the castle, They both all but collapsed on the ground. Robin pressed a frantic kiss to Regina's lips and she gladly reciprocated.

"I love you Robin."

"I love you too, my darling." he responded, kissing her head. "We'll find a place, just the two of us." He promised, drifting off to sleep. Regina, however, couldn't find rest. She could only imagine Leopold finding her gone and her guard knocked out, and being furious. She could only imagine her mother finding out that she had thrown her royalty away for love. The people that would be searching for them. They would be on the run for so long. She didn't have a doubt that a life with Robin would be worth that, but would they get a life together? With all the odds stacked against them, Regina couldn't believe she would ever see Happily ever after.

Regina had never been quite so scared, but then again, she'd never been quite so happy.


End file.
